Put A Ring On It
by lazyboo
Summary: AU - A piece of Christmas fluff based on No Barrier.  A reflection from Emily's POV


A/N: This is my Christmas gift to you. I wanted to to do something, to say thank you for all the lovely reviews, all the alerts and favourites. Thank you for all my new Twitter buddies, all the funny voice tweets and videos and skyping. All the support you guys have shown me. This is such an amazing community, and I love being a part of it, and I'm so very glad that my writing entertains and touches you in some way.

This is a one-shot, a sort of addendum to **No Barrier**. It won't matter if you haven't read it, really, but some of it will make a little more sense if you're familiar with the characters.

Disclaimer: I don't own Skins, but I would like to wish it a Merry Christmas.

**Put a ring on it**

Piles of wrapping paper littered the living room, the twinkling lights of the Christmas tree picking out glittering highlights in the crumpled paper. Cooling cups of hot cocoa were scattered about, amongst empty chocolate wrappers and half chewed candy canes. The base of the tree was now bereft of presents, an air of over-indulgence permeating the room.

'And this last one's for you, babes.' Naomi handed Emily a tiny, immaculately wrapped gift. The redhead smiled gently as she retrieved the parcel from her grasp, intrigued by the almost shy, hopeful expression on the taller woman's face. It was so adorable that she leaned forward, grabbed the front of Naomi's jumper. Kissed her briefly, but passionately. The two exchanged grins when a theatrical sigh echoed from the far side of the room.

'Thanks Naoms.'

'Well go on, open it.' Emily carefully prised off the tape, peeled back the subdued yet festive paper with deliberate slowness. She smirked as another long-suffering sigh sounded loud, finally revealed the contents of the gift with a flourish. It was a small velvet box. Shocked, she glanced up at the blonde. Was met with a bashful smile, and a gesture encouraging her to open it. Hesitantly she flipped up the lid, gasping when the ring inside caught the light, gleamed gently.

'Oh, Naomi...' Breathless.

'I know it's a little non-traditional, but I wanted to get something that...'

'It's beautiful.' And it was. It was a slim white gold band, delicately worked in a fine geometric design, punctuated by tiny rubies and diamonds. 'But why..?'

The blonde coloured slightly, bashful smile still firmly in place. 'I saw a Post Secret a few weeks ago. It said that after six years the only acceptable Christmas gift was a ring. It just sort of... caught my attention. I was thinking about it later, and I decided I liked that logic. So I went searching.' Wry. 'And I searched and I searched and I searched and do you know how fucking hard it was to find something that wouldn't clash with the others, or be too big for your little fingers?' She carefully plucked the ring out of its casing. Stared at it for a moment, reflective, before slipping it onto Emily's finger. It fit nicely, snuggled flush against her wedding band. Naomi flexed the redhead's fingers gently, smiled when the additional ring did not impede her motion. 'Perfect.' She brought Emily's hand to her mouth, kissed the knuckles gallantly. Blue eyes filled with so much love and devotion that the redhead actually felt faint. 'Here's to you and me and eternity, babes.'

Emily had no words. There was really no hope of adequately expressing how happy she was. Brown eyes stared at the woman before her, committing the scene to memory. Noting everything from the traces of grey in her sleep-mussed blonde hair, the old and ratty jumper she had pulled on over her equally worn pyjamas, the fine lines around her eyes and mouth, the warmth of her smile, the endless depths of her blue eyes. When her own eyes started to blur with tears she lunged forward. Caught Naomi's mouth in a kiss that still felt every bit as exciting as the first time.

'Oh for god's sake, will you two please cut that out! What sort of example are you setting, I ask you?'

Emily felt the blonde's lips curl up into a grin before she broke away. 'The best kind Harry.'

He scoffed, but when Emily turned to face him there was a tell-tale glint in his green eyes, the traces of a smile on his expressive lips.

'Mama can I see the ring now?' A tiny hand plucked at her sleeve.

'Sure can, baby girl.' Gina clambered up onto the sofa, settled herself and then held her hand out, imperious. Emily laughed, presented her hand for inspection. The small girl studied the new ring intently, touching it reverently with one tiny finger before nodding in satisfaction.

'It's the most prettiest ring in the whole world.' Solemn. 'Good job mum.'

'Thanks sweetie. I'm glad you approve.' Equally serious. But there was a distinct twinkle in blue eyes. Emily hid her own smile.

Naomi stood, stretched. Began gathering the discarded wrapping paper, stuffing it into a garbage bag. The phone on the table rang, and she picked it up. Snorted as she glanced at the caller ID, then threw the phone to Emily.

'Hello.'

'Merry Christmas, bitch.'

'Merry Christmas to you too.' She glanced at the clock, bemused. 'What are you doing up so early?'

'Pete bought me a puppy. It peed on the duvet. I'm waiting for him to change the sheets so I can go back to bed, and I knew you lot would be up. What ungodly hour did Gina get you out of bed this morning?'

'Twenty past six, it wasn't too bad at all. We've only just finished the presents.'

'Did you get anything interesting?'

'More interesting than a puppy?' Three sets of eyes suddenly locked onto her face – one amused, one incredulous, one hopeful. 'Uh oh.'

'What?'

'Mama, what puppy?'

'Auntie Katie got a puppy for Christmas from uncle Peter sweetie.'

'Can we go and see it?'

'I'm sure we'll get to meet the puppy very soon, honey. Shush now, I'm trying to talk to your aunt.'

'So, _did_ you get anything more interesting than a puppy?'

'Naomi gave me an eternity ring.' Failed to suppress the gloating tone.

'Bitch!' There was a sudden scraping sound. Then muffled shouting. 'Peter, Naomi got Emily a fucking eternity ring. And you gave me a fucking puppy. That pees everywhere! What the actual fuck were you thinking?' The scraping sound returned, followed by a deep sigh. 'Honestly. Are you sure you don't want to trade?'

Emily smiled, looked at her family. Harry was sprawled over the armchair, his long limbs hanging awkwardly over the edges as he perused the booklet that came with his theatre subscription. Gina sat on the floor playing with her new Lego set. Tongue poked out in concentration as she built something that looked alarmingly like a dog. And Naomi. Naomi who was standing, hand on hip. With that smile on her lips, the one guaranteed to generate a warm flush all the way through the redhead's body. Oh no. She wouldn't trade this for anything in the world.


End file.
